WaveRaider's Star Wars RPG House Rules and Reformation
Welcome Hello, for a long while now I have somewhat obsessed myself with tinkering with the rules of this game (we know it needs it), whether it is to make the game more fun, varied, "balanced", or "realistic", I strive to make the game rules "perfect" (I am a perfectionist and realist, and I don't mind complexity that much), though I may never reach that stage, whether in my own opinion or yours. Rules like having Persuasion be a class skill for the Jedi class, I mean their core values are about making peace, and Dark-Siders could use the intimidate function to cow prospective targets. I would also give the Jedi class an extra skill point, since they have more skill options. And how about having both character's Strength stats factor into intimidate checks (I know looks aren't everything, but you know people would be less likely to stand up against someone who could qualify as a living tank, unless, y'know, they're drunk or stimmed up or something ['''stims will also be added in]'''), prior knowledge (especially firsthand, more so than second) should also factor in. Some Force powers will have added benefits just by having them, such as never having to suffer unfavorable circumstances regarding noise when crossing noisy terrain (such as snow) when you sneak if you have the ''Levitate ''Force power, as it's assumed you just hover yourself above the such obstacles. I have also been forming a list of all the talents, feats, equipment, Force powers, etc., so that I will have an easier time finding them, and thus waste less time searching for details. I aim to make a torrent of these lists for your benefit eventually. I will be adding more content to this page in increments, and making more pages for ease of search. I will also add my advice from time to time. Equipment Buying Equipment You can now have your droid make a Knowledge (Bureaucracy) check on your behalf to obtain any license to own anything, considering it is your property. My advice is to have two droids, one of them to be your "primary" droid to make the check, and the other one (a third degree droid with the Protocol talent or a droid that has Skill Focus with Knowledge Bureaucracy) to aid on its check. Have them both of them equipped the improved coordination circuitry on that skill, and if your primary droid has Skill Focus with Knowledge (Bureaucracy), you are guaranteed to have at least a +14 on that check result, enough to automatically get licenses on restricted items and modifications. Having the Recall feat on the primary droid might be somewhat helpful (although wouldn't a droid have a perfect memory?). Although this could be seen as an expensive investment, the potential to save time and money could be more than worth it. Armor The more I think about it, the more sense it makes to me that armor should not add to Reflex Defense, but give (stackable) Damage Resistance to the character, vehicle or object it protects. So just change the value of RD to DR. Armor should not help you "avoid" being hit; it makes no sense to me that stormtrooper armor would help the person wearing it to be protected from a lightsaber attack, they would be "sliced" through if the blade touched them, thus making a lightsaber's ability to ignore DR more apparent and logical. The stackable aspect of worn armor makes sense to me in that it is another layer of protection that attacks have to go through, the initial damage being absorbed by each layer, such as when a humanoid droid has not only their droid plating, but also wearing humanoid armor on top of it, as well as taking cover behind an object. However, armor will not protect you from electrical, fire, or cold damage, unless the armor is modified or made to resist such elements, such as electrical insulation, or for dealing with fire and cold damage, a thinsuit and/or a space-ready armor (being vacuum sealed) to help fight against such damage. Personal Shields Personal shields have been around since at least the Old Republic days, with various types to handle various jobs, but the purpose has always stayed the same: to protect the person wearing it from harm. There are quite a few types of personal shields, from working in a hazardous environment to sparring and battle, with some shields have been made to absorb multiple types of damage as the environment demanded it, or as the tactics and equipment evolved to bypass it. The very basic energy shield which protected against the most common form of attack - blaster fire, an energy type, would soon be adapted to and bypassed altogether with the use of the less-damaging kinetic or sonic weaponry, though ion weapons also proved useful in that when they hit an energy shield, they had a higher chance to disrupt the shielding and causing a burnout of the generator, though this only worked when the shielding had an energy-absorption trait. (More on this in a bit.) Combat Battle Damage Armor and cover should also be taking damage in battle when taking more damage than it could protect from. That and it isn't right to be only able to damage the armor by specifically attacking it (unless it is specifically heavy and/or large room to actually hit the armor instead of the person inside of it). Any damage taken that exceeds the Damage Resistance of the armor or cover should damage that layer of protection by the amount of damage die from the attack (though this is sorta just a first draft, I'm open to suggestions on how to handle the damage). Cover Cover still gives you a cover bonus to Reflex Defense, and now it also gives you stackable DR, as it will be protecting you from being hit, not "avoiding" it. Cover works now in that if an attack hits "your" Reflex Defense, but does not exceed your cover defense (it does not need to equal your combined RD to order to hit you), it hits the object providing cover instead (even if it is soft-cover, see below when I get to it). Attacks that exceed your combined RD do properly hit you and not your cover, while attacks that do miss "your" RD miss both you and your cover entirely. Attacks that do hit your cover and overcome it's DR and its damage threshold could hit you, as you wouldn't expect a wooden table to stop bullets or bolts from piercing it, but you could expect it to still miss from the fact that you are hiding behind it, sort of providing concealment if you are fighting defensively or made a Stealth check to hide. If you are not fighting defensively or hidden, the attack that pierced your cover WILL hit you. (Still working on these aspects.) The damage from the attack piercing your cover is lowered by the amount of DR the cover provides. (I'll have to factor in thickness of cover and its hit points. As I said, I'm still working on this.) Damage Types (Will get to working on this soon.)